


Under Your Thumb

by Anonymous



Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Stimulation, Buttplugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Horny Ethan, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kink, Krymménos, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill, Remote Control Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, boys loving boys, cumming untouched, idiots to lovers, non-explicit consent, prompt request, soft boys in love, vibrating buttplugs, vibrating sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan drops the remote to his vibrating buttplug while filming a video with Mark, and unbeknownst to either of them, Mark finds it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Krymménos | Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176389
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384
Collections: Anonymous





	Under Your Thumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalie/gifts).



> As always this work is intended creatively and is not an accurate reflection of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> Dreamalie requested something with exhibitionism and vibrators. I was immediately struck with this idea because its been bouncing around my head ever since watching American Pie: Girl's Rules. I highly suggest watching the film (If you're 16/18+) because its a hilarious watch. To Dreamlie; I hope you enjoy!  
> -JJH

If he hadn't been looking at his phone, Mark might've stepped on the little, oval shaped thing that had been abandoned on the floor near the coffee table. For a moment he thought it was a piece of packaging or something equally nondescript, but when he stooped to pick it up he realised it was a small remote control of some kind. It was mostly smooth, save for the large, round button near one end. There were no labels or logos, and no hint as to what it was for. 

It was a wireless remote, there was no doubt about it, and he wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, leaning back against the counters to turn it over and over in his palm. It didn't belong to him, that was obvious. All of his wireless remotes were either stored in little baggies taped to whatever they belonged to or were stored in a box, marked with identifying colour stickers coded to a matching sticker on whatever piece of tech they connected to, an organisational system he purely had Amy and Evan to thank for.

It probably belonged to Evan, on that thought. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dropped something or left it around, despite how generally put-together and organised he was. It could even be Amy's new anti-assault fob after her last one had broken, courtesy of getting squished into twelve different pieces while they were filming a video. 

He thumbed the button idly, and then like a cat unable to not knock something off a surface, he pressed down on the button, looking around and keeping a keen ear out. He could partially see Ethan talking to Evan through the doorway, and he rolled his eyes when the younger man stammered mid-sentence and jolted, one hand shooting out to catch himself again the wall. It was such a typical thing for Ethan to do that he paid it no heed, frowning when he couldn't immediately pin-point anything the remote could've done. 

He pressed it again, just to be sure, then shrugged and tucked it into his pocket as he turned to get some juice from the fridge. When he was done he wandered into the main room, about to ask Amy if the remote control was hers when he saw her keys on the table, complete with the little, purple fob. 

Not hers, then. 

He was distracted from asking the others by his phone ringing, and he slipped into the back yard to take the call, wandering laps around the pool as he talked to his lawyer about the logistics of a video idea he had planned. As he walked he slipped one hand into his pocket, idly rubbing his thumb over the button and pressing it now and then, hoping to God it wasn't connected to anything live. But the smoothness and the easy compression of the button were oddly soothing, and he didn't let it go until he slipped back inside, greeted by Amy and Evan just finishing up with setting up the cameras. 

Amy looked up at him when a smile, motioning towards their gear. "We're all good to go here. Ethan's just gone to the bathroom - I think he might be coming down with something. He's been red in the face and kinda out of it since he got here. You might wanna try and film quick today" she advised him, just as the sound of the sink faucets running filtered in from the downstairs bathroom. Ethan stepped out a moment later looking flushed and a little shaky, and Mark frowned lightly. 

"You okay, man?" He asked, stepping over to clasp Ethan's shoulder. It looked like he'd been sweating a little and his eyes were glassy. When he walked his legs were a little wobbly. For a brief moment Mark's heart seized with the frantic concern that maybe Ethan was having an allergic reaction. But Ethan blew out a breath and gave him a shaky smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder lightly. 

"I'm okay. I think I just got too warm last night, and I might be a little dehydrated?" 

Mark's brows furrowed, but it wasn't an unreasonable explanation. It had happened before to the both of them, especially in the heart of the Los Angeles summer, where the heat was inescapable. Ethan cast him another smile, seemingly collecting himself even as they spoke. He stared for a little while longer before he relented, backing off a step. "Okay. Let's get you a cold glass of water, put the AC on and then get started" he nodded, turning away. He trusted Ethan to tell him if he needed a break, in any case. 

Amy went to get Ethan water while they settled in front of the camera, Ethan easing himself into the plastic seat and shifting around for a moment, no doubt just trying to get his legs comfortable. Now that Mark thought about it, the younger man had looked a little on edge from the moment he'd arrived. Mark knocked their shoulders together and offered Ethan a comforting smile, sliding the glass of water over to him when Amy set it down. Ethan took it with both hands, gulping down almost half of it before he gave them a thumbs up and launched into the video intro alongside Mark. 

Ethan was a little squirmy as they introduced the video and the subject for the day - largely just messing around and unboxing things that Ethan had bought several weeks prior, when Mark had handed him a pre-paid card for Amazon and told him to _go nuts, its gonna be a video later_. Ethan squirming and stuttering wasn't inherently out of the norm - but he still looked a little out of it, lashes fluttering now and then, shifting like sometimes there was absolutely no comfortable way to sit. 

As he listened to Ethan ramble he shifted in his own seat, letting his thigh press up against the leg of the table as he slouched. He moved again, leaning a little more to the side, and Ethan cut off mid-sentence with a barked sound, curling forwards like he'd been punched in the gut. One hand dropped to clench at his thigh and the other gripped the edge of the table as his lashes dipped and his lips parted. He was almost panting, breathing in soft, rushed _inhaleexhaleinhaleexhales_. Mark frowned and shifted away, turning to fully face Ethan as the younger man slumped a little, sucking in a deeper, slower breath. 

"Eth?" He asked lowly, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, gently easing him upright as Ethan breathed and looked around almost wildly, gaze flitting anywhere and everywhere for several long moments before he flushed pink at the cheeks, head ducking. 

"Sorry. It was like a really bad cramp".

Mark's brows furrowed deeper. "Are you _absolutely_ sure you haven't ingested or touched anything with peanuts?" He asked, and Ethan shook his head, casting him a small smile that said he was grateful for the support. 

"No. I had a fruit bowl this morning, then a turkey sandwich I made myself before I came over. That's it". He pulled a rueful face, then sat upright again, shivering as he adjusted himself on his seat. "I'm okay, really. We can keep filming. I bet its something dumb like gas bubbles popping in my stomach or something". Ethan knocked their shoulders together with a grin and faced the camera again, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his sweater. Mark watched him for a moment longer before realising that Ethan was waiting for him to look at the camera too, so he relaxed back into his seat, doing his best to launch into the next series of jokes. 

Ethan kept glancing around and shifting as they filmed, but he didn't fold over like he had before and Mark gradually began to relax. There were a number of minor things that could cause stomach cramps and he was more than content to stop filming for the day if Ethan needed to go home and rest. One of the things they were trying to unpack was proving difficult, so Ethan roamed off in search of something sharper than the crappy, slightly warped scissors Mark had picked up before they began to film. Mark found his hand drifting back into his pocket, fixating on the smoothness of the oval remote. 

"Can we take a quick break for a moment? I need to use the bathroom" Amy announced, pushing herself to her feet. Mark nodded and Evan excused himself to get water, and Mark found his thumb on the button again as Ethan came back, cheerfully waving one of Mark's knives around. Ethan slid the utility blade onto the table and was halfway back to his seat when Mark pressed the button and the younger man almost dropped to his knees, folding over and scrabbling at the table to catch himself. Mark sat bolt upright with furrowed brows, mouth already open to ask if Ethan was okay. 

Ethan was panting with his head bowed between his shoulders, one arm folded up on the table surface and the other wrapped around his stomach as he whimpered. It was along the same lines as what he'd done earlier, and the cogs in Mark's brain began to turn almost of their own accord. An idiot he might be, but he was a _smart_ idiot. He ran his thumb over the button without pressing it down, letting his mind do the heavy lifting as he connected the dots, one by one until they formed an incriminating network towards a conclusion. 

Evan and Amy were still out of the room so he pushed himself to his feet, rounding the table to stand behind Ethan, who shied away from him minutely. Mark's hands flexed at his side, something hot and heady beginning to thrum through his veins in time with the beat of his heart as he reached for Ethan, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly and stooping a little. "If its really this bad, you should either go to the Doctor or home" he murmured, keeping his voice a soothing rumble as he slide his arms under Ethan, large hands spread across his chest as he took his weight, pulling Ethan back against his own chest under the guise of helping him upright. 

Leaning slightly to the side was all it took to have his upper thigh pressing against the flat edge of the table, a shift of his weight all it took to have the button pressed again. Ethan arched immediately in his grasp, letting out a shuddery cry as he writhed in Mark's grip, head falling backwards and hips pressing back against Mark's thigh, where he shoved his leg forwards under the pretence of keeping balance and stopping them both toppling over. 

"Are you okay? Eth, talk to me, bud" he pressed, channelling every acting lesson he'd ever had and testing every ounce of self-restraint he'd ever cultivated to keep the façade going as Ethan squirmed against him, pawing weakly at Mark's arms with wet little gasps. Mark drew in a deep breath and he could practically _feel_ his eyes darkening. Ethan managed a slurred dismissal of his concern and Mark took pity on him, drawing away from the table and pulling Ethan properly to his feet, helping him to sit down. Ethan's eyes were glossy and near vacant and his cheeks were ruddy, bottom lip bitten dark and swollen. 

He looked _wrecked_. 

Something feral inside Mark wanted to push. Wanted to spread him out over the table there and then and see how much Ethan would let him take. Whether Ethan would let him was no question - as an awkward teen thrust into friendship with his idol he'd had no filter on fawning over Mark, and now cemented in his life he had no qualms talking about how attractive Mark was, amongst other things. 

"I-- I'm fine" Ethan huffed shakily, reaching for the water and gulping down the rest of it. He avoided Mark's gaze and swept it around the room again, both avoiding looking at Mark out of embarrassment and subtly trying to scope out the room. Mark rubbed at his thigh and let his thumb brush the edge of the remote in his pocket, secretly relishing in the knowledge that he had the remote, the literal key to Ethan's pleasure, and he was the only one who knew about it. 

He got Ethan another glass of water and by the time he came back Amy and Evan were settling again and ready to resume where they'd left off. Ethan was bouncing one leg like the motion was single-handedly responsible for providing power to L.A and Mark shot him a reassuring smile before he brandished the knife and attacked the packaging with a vigour that had Ethan squeaking nervously and lecturing him on blade safety (pot, kettle).

The piercing, heated thought of making Ethan fall apart in front of other people struck him when he realised that Ethan was sitting on the edge of his seat, leaning forwards against the table to take pressure off himself.

Which meant it wasn't a ring. It was a _plug_.

Flooded with unhinged arousal at the revelation combined with his selfish desire, he kept his hands above the table and spread his legs, shifting until his thigh and hip bumped the table leg again, just enough to bump the button briefly. Ethan was talking so Mark was already looking at him, and he could feel himself twitch in response when Ethan's voice stuttered, stretching thin and whole body seizing up for a moment. Behind the camera Amy cast him a sympathetic glance and Evan frowned in concern, but nobody made a motion to cease filming.

When the camera zoomed in on Ethan's hands he dropped his own, tugging at the thighs of his jeans to get some leeway where he was starting to fatten up, blood on fire and dizzy with the control he'd found placed in the literal palms of his hands. He waited until the camera had zoomed out again and launched into talking about the item they'd just unpackaged, doing his best to remain non-suspect as he shifted his leg again, moving subtly until Ethan stiffened besides him, eyes unfocusing and body listing forwards with a near silent whimper. 

God, but he was trying so _hard_ not to let them onto anything amiss. Near delirious with power Mark kept talking and kept his leg there, watching as Ethan stopped leaning forwards and instead almost subconsciously leaned backwards, applying more pressure to the base of the plug, hips lifting and legs falling open a little as he gave a weak laugh at Mark's joke, stammering his way through a response. 

Amy glanced between them, her brows furrowed. _Are you okay?_ She mouthed at Ethan, who shot her the type of grin you'd see someone give before they were about to leap out of a plane. When Mark glanced at him his pupils were wide like he was high on something and he looked a too-heavy touch away from bursting, desperately glancing around with furrowed brows.

Something viciously satisfied curled up in Mark's gut and purred there.

Mark moved his leg away and idly wondered how much of Ethan's crumbling resolve would make it into the final cut of the video. Wondered if they'd be able to use any of it at all, which how fucked-out Ethan looked already for not even being _touched_ yet. They were nearing the natural end of the video, running out of things to talk about having unpacked all of the boxes. Now it was mostly them talking to the camera and each other about random little anecdotes and winding down to the moment Mark would begin his outro speech. He waited patiently until Ethan was mid-laugh and talking to Amy before he moved his leg again, practically burring in aroused contentment when Ethan's words faltered and he gripped the edge of the table, hips jerking.

He moved his leg away for the last time and began his outro, paying careful heed to the way Ethan not-so-subtly peered around the room, eyeing all of them suspiciously before he slumped in his seat, frowning. None of them had anything in their hands save for Evan, who was holding the camera, so they were all cleared. Gleefully, Mark wondered what Ethan was thinking. Did he presume the dogs were stepping on it somewhere in the house? Was Ethan wondered if he'd dropped it outside and some stranger was pressing the button?

And God, what a thought _that_ was. 

The younger man was out of his seat the moment they called cut on the video and Evan watched him go with a concerned look. "Yeah. That ain't right" the other man muttered, and Mark hummed in agreement. 

"Probably too much coffee or one too many energy drinks before he came over" he dismissed, turning to give Amy a hug when she announced she was abandoning them in favour of meeting up with some friends for lunch. Evan was still packing up the equipment when Ethan came stumbling down the stairs like a newborn foal, walking shakily to the kitchen where he poured himself another cold glass of water. Mark gave Evan a pat on the shoulder and followed after his fellow Youtuber, approaching him carefully. 

Ethan hadn't brought a bag or anything with him, and it didn't look like there was anything stuffed into his pockets. Which meant whatever toy he had, he was still wearing.

"Hey, bud. Better now?" He asked lightly, squeezing his arm as he leaned against the counter, making sure he was on the side that didn't have the remote in his pocket. Ethan looked up at him hazily, doing nothing for a moment but blinking before he seemed to shake himself out of it.

"Uh, yeah. I guess maybe the turkey was bad or something" the younger man shrugged, head shaking a little. Mark had to wrangle his smirk into something softer and more sympathetic, head tilting. 

"Well, look. Stay here for a bit after Evan goes, okay? You can chill on the couch or spill your guts in the bathroom, whatever, but I want to keep an eye on you". Ethan looked panicked for a moment, mouth dropping open on a hasty refusal than Mark silenced by stepping closer, fixing Ethan with that blatant, intense stare that never failed to have him backing down. 

"Non-optional. You pretty much collapsed twice while we were filming. I'd rather you be here, where I know you're okay and I know I can get you to the emergency room quickly if something happens".

Ethan looked _pained_. For a moment - however brief - Mark thought eh might actually confess, but than Ethan's expression screwed into reluctant, awkward acceptance and he mumbled and agreement, shuffling on the spot. 

"Good" Mark rumbled at him, voice two octaves lower than normal, holding Ethan's gaze for a pause before he smiled and turned away to join Evan, chatting amicably about Sony's latest camera release while Ethan retreated out to the lounge, silent as a mouse. 

"Is he okay?" Evan asked as they packed down the tripods. Mark glanced over his shoulder then nodded. 

"Just some stomach pains. Dumbass is probably dehydrated and drinking nothing but coffee". Evan's mouth twisted into an amused smile and as he left he shouted a goodbye and well-wishes to Ethan, who shouted back in a distant, distracted voice. To avoid immediate suspicion Mark lingered for a moment, flattening down some of the boxes and folding up some of the packing paper ready to put them in the recycling before he thumbed the edge of the remote in his pocket, straightening up with a slow exhale. He glanced over his shoulder then let his hand drift, cupping himself through his jeans and squeezing where he was chubbed up and heavy.

Fuck, but the thought of making Ethan cum without even laying a hand on him, or getting him off right under their friend's noses without anyone else but them knowing what was going on...

He marched for the lounge before the guilt and the morality/consent argument could take hold of him. He'd gone too far already.

Ethan was pacing the lounge when he stopped silent in the doorway, head down and clearly doing his best to somewhat discreetly look around on the floor. He touched the outline of the remote again and wondered when Ethan had dropped it. When he'd first come in and he was bouncing around the lounge with Amy over the new Animal Crossing update? When Mark had asked him to help with lugging the tripods from the storage room?

He leaned against the doorframe and dipped his hand into his pocket, taking out the remote and folding his arms, but keeping his right hand visible in front of his left bicep, the remote in clear view. 

"Did you drop something?" He asked, voice light and curious. Ethan jumped and turned to face him, something guilty and slightly panicked flickering across his face. For a moment, Ethan didn't notice that he was holding anything. But then his aborted attempt at denial died on his tongue with a squeak and his gaze dropped to Mark's hand, eyes widening and lips parting, cheeking darkening rapidly as Mark watched, head tipped with faux innocence that didnt reach his clouded eyes and his twisted smirk. 

Ethan's gaze snapped up to Mark's face and before he could say anything Mark pressed the button, watching Ethan jerk upright like he'd been connected to a livewire. He arm shot out but there was nothing to catch him and he crumpled forwards, folding like wet paper with a blatant, keening cry. He didn't look horrified - although perhaps a little embarrassed as he dropped to one knee, one arm wrapping around his stomach as though that would stem the pleasure.

"M--Mark!" Ethan gasped, words filtering off into a pathetic whimper as he blinked up at him, looking for too ruined and sweet for Mark to resist. Keeping his thumb on the button he made a low sound somewhere between a pleased hum and a feral growl, pushing off the doorframe and moving to Ethan in five short, sharp steps. Ethan reached for him willingly and Mark stooped, sliding the remote arm under Ethan's to support him and using his other hand to cup his jaw. 

"How often do you do this, hm?" He asked, ignoring Ethan's tiny, breathless whispers of _please_ and _more_ and _don't be mad._

Ethan opened his mouth to reply but words failed him at the last moment and all he did was moan, head dropping forwards onto Mark's shoulder. He was trembling as Mark nosed at his temple and made a soothing sound, leaning back on his haunches to let Ethan collapse against him. Either the vibrations upped in intensity the longer the button was pressed or Ethan was already edging closer to his climax because he was unravelling right before Mark's eyes. 

"P--Please, Mark, it feels...Its too..." Ethan couldn't form a coherent sentence and Mark shushed him softly, dragging him closer. Ethan's hips shoved forwards and met Mark's hip, the younger man pressing the thick groove of where he was hot and hard into the firm dip with a shuddered whimper, caught between pressing back and rutting forwards. The sounds he made were fuelling something greedy and selfish in Mark, and he squeezed Ethan against him, nosing into the soft hair above his ear.

"From now on, you don't wear this unless I _tell_ you to" Mark commanded, letting his voice harden, shifting them so he could thrust forwards once, riding the lean line of Ethan's thigh so the younger man could feel how hard he was. 

Ethan jerked in his hold and pressed flush against him, squeezing closer and practically climbing on top of him, his voice high and weak on Mark's name. Teeth closed over Mark's shoulder in the lightest pressure as Ethan rode out the high, and when it toed the line of too much Mark let go of the button and set it safely down on the floor out of range, holding Ethan close and stroking a hand through his fluffy locks. 

"Next time," he murmured lowly, letting his fingers catch in Ethan's hair, "we'll see if you can cum without anyone noticing".


End file.
